icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2014-15 MJHL Season
This is the 2014-15 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's ninety eighth season. =League Notes= League eliminates divisions. League schedules Showcase Weekend for October 2nd to 4th in Winnipeg at the MTS IcePlex. =Regular Season= =Playoffs= ::Survivor Series Selkirk defeated OCN 2-games-to-none Waywayseecappo defeated Dauphin 2-games-to-none ::Quarter-Finals Portage defeated Waywayseecappo 4-games-to-none Steinbach defeated Selkirk 4-games-to-none Winnipeg defeated Swan Valley 4-games-to-none Virden defeated Winkler 4-games-to-2 ::Semi-Finals Portage defeated Virden 4-games-to-none Steinbach defeated Winnipeg 4-games-to-1 ::Turnbull Cup Championship Portage defeated Steinbach 4-games-to-none =Western Canada Championship Tournament= ::Western Canada Cup Championship Portage lost to Penticton Vees (BCHL) in Championship Game Landon Peel named Top Defenseman and with Brad Bowles Tournament All-Stars see 2015 Western Canada Cup =Canada Championship Tournament= ::RBC Cup Championship Portage Terriers won the RBC Cup Brad Bowles, Tournament Top Scorer, Top Forward, and MVP Tanner Jago awarded the RBC Cup Legacy Scholarship see 2015 RBC Cup @ Portage la Prairie, Manitoba =CJHL World Junior A Challenge= see 2014 World Junior A Challenge =CJHL Prospects Game= see 2015 CJHL Prospects Game =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJHL Awards= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Brad Bowles • Tristan Keck • Zack Waldvogel Portage Terriers • Winkler Flyers • Portage Terriers Jordan Greig • Tanner Jago Virden Oil Capitals • Portage Terriers Nick Deery Steinbach Pistons Second All-Star Team Jackson Keane • Drake Lindsay • Tyler Penner Winnipeg Blues • Neepawa Natives • Steinbach Pistons Ryan Bittner • Landon Cross Winnipeg Blues • Steinbach Pistons Graham Hunt Swan Valley Stampeders Rookie All-Star Team Kirklan Lycar • Devin Muir • Rylee Zimmer Dauphin Kings • OCN Blizzard • Wayway Wolverines Brady Keeper • James Shearer OCN Blizzard • Steinbach Pistons Hayden Dola Selkirk Steelers in the News June *Detroit Red Wings bought out last year of Jordin Tootoo's contract. *Brett Lernout selected by the Montreal Canadiens in the third round of the NHL Entry Draft. July *Sean Collins signed a one-year, two-way contract with the Columbus Blue Jackets. *Steven Shamanski signed a contract with the Elmira Jackals of the ECHL. August *Caleb Suderman signed a contract with the Elmira Jackals of the ECHL. *Craig Simchuk signed a contract with the Columbus Cottonmouths of the SPHL. September *Travis Sanheim signed a three year entry level contract with the Philadelphia Flyers. October *Myles Fee retained by the Edmonton Oilers as video coordinator. *Jordin Tootoo signed a 1 year, $550,000 contract with the New Jersey Devils. *Brendan Harms named WCHA Offensive Player of the Week (10/13). November *Shane Luke selected to Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll (11/3). *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Goaltender of the Week (11/3). *Leo Podolsky named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week (11/23). December *Jayson Argue named Atlantic Hockey Rookie of the Week (12/2). *Leo Podolsky named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week (12/7). *Jayson Argue named Atlantic Hockey Goaltender of the Week (12/9). *Shane Luke selected to Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll (12/15). *Brett Lernout signed a three year entry level contract with the Montreal Canadiens. January *Shane Luke selected to Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll (1/1). *Leo Podolsky named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week (1/18). *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Goaltender of the Week (1/19). *Steven Shamanski played in ECHL All-Star Game. February *Jason Kasdorf sent to Buffalo Sabres by the Winnipeg Jets as part of a seven player trade. *Michael Sofillas selected to CWUAA All-Rookie Team. *Jayson Argue named Atlantic Hockey Rookie of the Week (2/24). *Leo Podolsky selected to NCHA All-Conference Team. March *Shane Luke selected to Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll (3/2). *Jayson Argue named to AHA All-Rookie Team and All-AHA Third Team. *Kerry McGlynn, Garrett Schmitz, and the Hamline Pipers won the MIAC Championship. *Joel Messner named NCHC Defenseman of the Week (3/9). *Zach Franko named to AUS All-Rookie Team. *Brett Pinkerton, Jeremy Olinyk and the Adrian Bulldogs won the NCHA Championship. *Leo Podolsky named NCHA Player of the Year. *Brendan Harms selected to All-WCHA Third Team. *Shane Luke selected to NCAA All-East Regional Team. *Leo Podolsky selected to NCAA Division III West First All-American Team. *Gardiner MacDougall named CIS Coach of the Year and Zach Franko to All-Rookie Team. *St. John’s IceCaps signed defenceman Peter Stoykewych to amateur tryout contract. April *Shane Luke and the Providence Friars won the NCAA Division I Hockey Championship. *Steven Shamanski selected to ECHL All-Rookie Team. May *Jordin Tootoo re-signed with the New Jersey Devils for 1 year. NHL *Sean Collins *Ryan Garbutt *Travis Hamonic *Darren Helm *Jordin Tootoo *Travis Zajac *Ron Hextall Professional *Anthony Collins *Anthony Nobili *Caleb Suderman University & College Players *Mathew Backhouse *Chris Belhumeur *Dylan Butler *Bryn Chyzyk *Jory Coates *Mike Collins *Ryan Cooper *Riley Corbin *Josh Daley *Connor Faupel *Tyler Gaudry *Keith Grondin *Emerson Hrynyk *Troy Hunter *Brenden Kotyk *John Lawrence *Ryan Luiten *Shane Luke *Jared Maetche *Tyler Mueller *Jory Mullin *Jeremy Olinyk *Tim Perks *Leo Podolsky *Jeremy Pominville *Chad Robinson *Derek Sand *Daulton Siwak *Michael Sofillas *Matt Spafford *Justin Valentino *Mitch Van Teeling *Wendell Vye *Blair Wentworth *Brett Willows *Brent Wold Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons